


Stories Written on Your Body

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 是接續Save the Last Dance for Me、他們倆參加完舞會後的故事，建議可以先看看前篇喔。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 有互攻情節，不能接受者就別往下拉囉！

 

 

原本空無一人的大宅，在壁爐亮起火光的剎那，兩個影子也同時出現在客廳外的門廊。一個著三件式的純黑燕尾服，一個則是小托擺的孔雀藍禮服。

倆人如此打扮，是因為參與魔法安全部一年一度的晚會。

「你剛剛說在舞會上那位叫什麼？」邊揚手褪去外套的葛雷夫，語氣裡還摻雜一絲壓抑著的慍怒。

「葛莉塔・海森。」紐特彎身捋了一下裙擺，跟在葛雷夫身後也步入客廳。

「你竟然記得她的名字？」葛雷夫對著一臉無所謂模樣的紐特挑眉。

「她全身散發出一種，怎麼說？『勢在必得』的肢體語言，至少從她看到你一直持續到你牽著我進舞池吧....」接著紐特感受到的就是那位小姐輻射出的嫉妒與憤怒，讓他不得不一直嘗試用魔法把披巾固定在背後，免得被那道兇惡的眼神灼傷。

基本上，當紐特決定以那襲晚禮服出席後，他倆就注定無法保持低調了。紐特並不否認他有點故意的成份，畢竟看到一堆道貌岸然的人士同時下巴都掉到地上，也算是難得的人生體驗。

「她若乖乖閉嘴什麼都不說，我本不打算跟她計較她的無禮。沒想到她如此沒有修養的對你出言不遜....」

「沒事，你不是已經讓整瓶忘憂水變成她昂貴禮服上連魔法都去除不了的污漬嗎？況且，不認識斯卡曼德家族似乎也不是她的錯，畢竟有一海之隔嘛....」

「或她根本就是被嫉妒沖昏頭、有眼不識泰山的井底之蛙。」葛雷夫無法抑制自己對那些仗勢欺人嘴臉的鄙夷。

紐特倒是不太在意，應該說是習慣不去在意，畢竟如果連那點言語上的尖酸刻薄都無法承受，那他當初也不可能堅持自己的路成為世界唯一的奇獸飼育家了吧？更遑論現在與葛雷夫併肩。況且他家學淵源的英式諷刺施展起來也是十足十的夾槍帶棍，言語回擊到幾乎要讓本想站出來抱不平的蒂娜跟奎妮都鼓掌叫好。這全該歸功於自家哥哥從小讓他耳濡目染的唇槍舌劍。

但這些鋒芒展露的對象都不會是葛雷夫，因為在他面前他不需要自我防衛；而且只有在葛雷夫面前，他不想偽裝。不過紐特總認為勾心鬥角比體力勞動累，這也是為什麼他待在奇獸群中比待在人群中自在的原因。

揮著魔杖，原本披垂著、掩蓋住大開背的孔雀藍披巾直接飛到架上掛好。

「為什麼蓋著，你根本不需要遮掩....」邊玩弄著紐特禮服背後垂墜的水晶。

「那是對你可以不用遮，在全魔法安全部跟各知名魔法世家面前大剌剌秀出一堆傷痕，我就算再怎麼特立獨行，心裡多少還是有點障礙。」當初賭一口氣變出的禮服並不是嚴嚴實實包著的款式，自己的叛逆因子果然藏不住，就跟那堆傷痕一般。

還在想著，背後馬上熨上葛雷夫的體溫，葛雷夫將下巴靠著紐特的肩窩，靠上之前還趁機偷啄了下紐特的耳垂。

「你唯一該有的心理障礙，就是太引人注目，你讓場上所有人的爭奇鬥豔都相形失色。」

「那我下次還是低調點吧，我要聲明，既然是我自己答應跟你一同出席，在這種場合表現自在就是我的責任，你不需要因為這樣內疚；而我知道你這次帶我到場有宣示意味，打算昭告那些魔法世家大佬們不用再多事幫你牽姻緣線、也順便幫那群老是自動貼上來的大家閨秀們省點事，不用在你身上費功夫。」

「謝謝你願意為了我出席，唉，我還以為你看到那些『花兒們』會吃醋，看來是我多想了，我的奇獸飼育家對自己可很有自信呢。」  
「其實我更想把你藏起來的，抱歉，不會再勉強你出席這種社交場合了。而且你的舞真的跳得很好，誰的功勞呢？...」輕輕在紐特頸側落下好幾個吻。

「那是因為我有好老師啊...不用道歉，你才復職，出席是為了宣告你的復原跟你有能力完成你的工作，我知道你也不是那麼熱衷於社交的人。」紐特也很明白，要不是他亦步亦趨挽著葛雷夫去跟大官們致意，葛雷夫應該是致完詞就藉故開溜了吧。

紐特不喜歡社交場合，但並不代表他不懂人情世故、或無法面對大場面。奇獸為了個體生存懂得趨吉避凶，而自己浸淫的家庭教育加上長年熟習奇獸習性，讓他同樣練就一身敏銳的生存本能 — 懂得察言觀色、明白在什麼時候做哪些事可以事半功倍、怎麼作出最適宜的選擇，只是看他願不願意而已。

為自己他不一定如此，但為了葛雷夫，他願意。

葛雷夫覺得，就是這種專屬於他的溫柔，讓他捨不得放手、想佔有一輩子。

紐特的巧笑倩兮讓整個會場都黯淡無光，除了他，葛雷夫眼裡放不進別人。他想要他，但他可以嗎？今晚可以嗎？想離開晚會一方面是因為覺得社交耗神費力，一方面是怕自己無法抑制想要了紐特的慾望。但他不想逼他，至少在紐特完完全全篤定以前不可以。

貼在紐特耳後呼出的熱氣化成紅潮，從耳根開始染上紐特的臉頰。紐特轉身，唇輕輕描繪過葛雷夫的額頭、眉間、鼻樑，接著深深吻住、吸吮葛雷夫的唇舌。葛雷夫沈溺在紐特的氣息裡，幾乎要忘我地直接用無杖魔法把紐特剝個精光，好險他還抓著一絲理智，趁紐特被回吻得差點喘不過氣時偷到空擋艱難地問：

「你.....確定？我沒有一定要你現在就....」

還未出口的疑問又被紐特貼上的唇吞進去，紐特沒回答，但他開始幫葛雷夫鬆領結的動作成了最直白的回應。

既然這樣，梅林的什麼魔杖都管他去吧！

葛雷夫像被鼓舞般，直接將禮服兩側的肩帶往下一帶，紐特略染緋紅的上半身就袒露在葛雷夫眼前。這是葛雷夫第一次有機會細細審視紐特的身體：與他的細緻五官對比，紐特不如他腦中描繪那般纖細，尤其腹部精實的肌肉線條讓他錯覺自己在欣賞一尊穠纖合度的雕像。如果不是滿腦子發熱引致的詞窮，葛雷夫幾乎要不合時宜地開始讚嘆他的體態竟如此恰到好處。

唯一的不同，是雕像通常無瑕到不像真的，但紐特的身體卻不是，大大小小的傷疤錯落交織於肌肉線條上，尤其是靠近胸口跟腹部上各有好幾道顏色特別深，葛雷夫不由得皺起眉頭，他不敢想像這傷剛烙印在身上會有多重多痛。

「這是當初尋找烏克蘭鐵腹龍留下的紀念品，抱歉，並不是什麼好看光滑、吹彈可破的肌膚。這就是我。」紐特盡量用最輕描淡寫的語氣讓自己滿身傷痕看起來一副不值一提的樣子，邊褪去葛雷夫的背心與襯衫、細細撫上葛雷夫肌膚上遍佈的傷疤，邊用帶著憐惜的眼神，好像那可以施放撫平所有傷痕的復原咒。

「如果你要為自己一身傷道歉，那我又何嘗不是？喏，心上這道是葛林戴華德送的大禮，他應是剛好控制在差半吋就要送我去見梅林的地步吧....」葛雷夫頓了下，想把又壓上心頭那道陰影趕走，紐特直接用吻上那道疤痕為他代勞。

「沒事的，我在這。」  
「因為你在這，所以我沒事了。」

滿身傷痕，他們兩人都是，但也因為這些人生歷練，他們才能成為包容彼此靈魂的所在。

邊在葛雷夫胸前游移，紐特邊調笑著喃喃道：「其實....我有點吃醋喔，那些舞會上關注著你的眼神。」

「那你有注意到，全場可不只女人用忌妒的眼睛瞪你，男人的視線....幾乎也...都被你吸住...」話語開始因為紐特一下一下的撫觸而停頓。

葛雷夫索性將紐特的臉從自己的胸前捧起，開始從他的耳垂、頸側、一路沿鎖骨吻過去，接著游移到胸口，開始帶著惡作劇意味的舔弄紐特的乳尖，滿意的聽到紐特的呼吸開始粗重急促。他還不知道怎樣可以最快撩撥起紐特的情慾，但他有得是時間可以從容優雅地探索。如同藝術家一筆筆臨摹勾勒人像畫的墨線，手緩緩從肩胛的突起，沿著脊椎上散佈的傷疤滑過後背，探入已經整個敞開至胯部的禮服，揉捏紐特的臀瓣。

「我知道你很喜歡這件禮服，我盡量，不弄壞它。」

「所以，你打算？」紐特含糊地問，覺得自己腦子在葛雷夫粗糙大掌一點一點的挑逗下開始糊成無法思考的糨糊。

「這樣。」

下一秒背後接觸的是柔軟的觸感，紐特發現自己已經不著吋縷被壓在充滿葛雷夫氣味的大床上。竟然把消影現影用在這時候，紐特忍不住仰頭笑出聲。

「這樣不是一舉數得？我說過不會弄壞你的禮服，現在它可是在客廳扶手椅好好披著。」俯身繼續咬嚙紐特的乳尖，一路用唇舌描繪著疤痕、肌肉線條到紐特的大腿根部，紐特輕輕呻吟出聲，雙臂圈住葛雷夫，單腿曲起跨上葛雷夫的肩。

看來他今晚掩飾的很好，或許也是葛雷夫太心不在焉。面前的男人光是眼神不經意掃過就可以讓他渾身發熱，基本上他也是滿心想離開舞會；連想把對方拐上床的心思都一致，到底該說這是默契還是什麼呢？

下身濕熱的異樣感讓紐特抖了一下，被含住舔弄著的快感刺激著交感神經，紐特怎麼都想不到葛雷夫想先滿足的是他，隨著葛雷夫吞吐的節奏，紐特的身體跟著整個繃緊又放鬆，這跟他以前自己單純滿足自己時是完全不同的感受，溫暖的包圍將紐特的呻吟勾得綿長甜膩，葛雷夫一邊感受紐特的前列腺液慢慢溢出，一邊盡力讓紐特的分身被他口腔內壁的溫度撩動得更加挺立。

葛雷夫空出另一隻手套弄自己的，基本上當他將紐特扔上大床時就已經鼓脹到發痛，但他腦子始終還維持著一線清醒，紐特並沒有被這樣進入的經驗，得多點前置準備。

用口腔勾劃紐特挺立的昂揚後，放開同時只聽到紐特一聲嗚咽，弓起身子，溫熱的粘膩直接噴灑而出，葛雷夫繼續在紐特下腹半咬嚙半落著細密的吻。

「波.....波西.....進來....我要你進來...」

「....可以嗎？」葛雷夫啞著的聲音充滿壓抑的濃重情慾，他多想直接欺身而上然後長趨直入。

「...我們....一起...」紐特努力將雙腿撐開，主動扶住自己剛噴發過的分身，對葛雷夫展露出染上情慾色彩的嫩紅後穴。葛雷夫這才發現，紐特努力撐開的後穴口竟然一片晶瑩剔透的濕潤。

「你竟然對自己下了潤滑咒？什麼時候.......」

「你....該不會以為我真的....對會發生什麼事一點準備都沒有吧？」紐特忍著呻吟提出邀請。  
「我每天照顧各種奇獸孩子，他們...咳...交配方式五花八門....就算我沒真這麼做過，光研究一輪也看夠了....」

葛雷夫覺得哭笑不得，這個世界獨一無二的奇獸飼育家果然隨時都在出乎他的意料。

順應著邀請，葛雷夫開始緩緩按摩著穴口皺褶，滿意地感受紐特因生理刺激一下下的抽搐、與似乎在渴求更多而從喉頭發出的難耐低吟。慢慢將一指探入紐特的後穴，馬上感受到才噴發過的身體是多麼渴望的吸吞著他的手指。接著兩指、慢慢進展到三指的探索，紐特可以清楚感受到葛雷夫每個指節的突起與摩擦捻按，身子反射性的越來越緊繃，葛雷夫側身撐在跟反射動作抗拒，盡力不把自己蜷曲起來的紐特身旁，輕聲安撫：

「放鬆、盡量放鬆，慢慢呼吸，不急，太過緊繃我怕你會受傷.....」

葛雷夫退出手指，紐特帶著氣音嗚咽了聲，葛雷夫將紐特雙腿分得更開，早已腫脹的分身對準後穴緩緩進入，雖有潤滑，但推進一些紐特緊緻的內壁馬上絞緊，讓葛雷夫才進入甬道就幾乎要喟嘆出聲，紐特只哼了聲後就咬住下唇，邊想著果然還是會痛，但也沒那麼難以忍受。

葛雷夫隨即彎身吻開紐特緊抿的唇線，將紐特的悶哼吞下，邊吻邊想撫平紐特因疼痛而讓眼角皺起的紋路，感覺到葛雷夫因隱忍而暫停的動作，紐特邊喘息邊貼在葛雷夫耳邊拋出鼓勵的呢喃：「進來.....沒有關係......」

接著下定決心似的用雙臂緊緊掐著葛雷夫的背、修長的腿高高勾過葛雷夫的肩，全身繃緊暗示著紐特心理準備好但生理顯然還沒，葛雷夫等待紐特慢慢適應，一方面感受紐特的緊緻包圍自己的感覺，下身開始慢慢挺進。

貫穿的戰慄逼得紐特無法克制的呻吟出聲，他可以感受到葛雷夫腫脹分身上每個血管突起的來回摩擦，接著痛感慢慢轉成酥麻燒上脊椎，直到頂觸至某個點，染上迷濛的雙眼倏地睜大，葛雷夫感受到紐特身體很明顯的痙攣了下，像是終於在聖殿中發現魔法聖物的考古學者，他知道他找到了，一手將紐特的臀瓣往外撥，一手撐在紐特肩旁，接著胯部微微往後，再一口氣頂上剛剛的位置。

「.....啊啊.....波西....波西....嗯...波西.....」

仁慈的路易斯啊！紐特呼喊他名字的迷亂聲線根本是無上的催情魔藥，葛雷夫望著完全浸潤在快感、帶著情慾的潮紅毫無保留盛放在全身肌膚的紐特，開始加快速度衝刺，紐特迸出的呻吟隨著每一下肉體拍擊聲慢慢拔高。葛雷夫只覺得自己快要攀登上高峰，而紐特再次挺立的分身也開始危顫顫滴起前列腺液，接下來伴隨直衝腦門、無可言喻的狂喜，幾秒空白失神後葛雷夫將一股溫熱灌入紐特的甬道，紐特的白濁則直接噴灑在下腹，高潮的餘韻讓兩人僵著，紐特的下身還被擠在幾乎密合的兩人間繼續分泌著液體，上面則是葛雷夫忘情的吸吮他的唇舌。

紐特現在完完全全是屬於他的，他埋在紐特的身體裡，紐特情慾交織的迷茫神情鑄刻在眼裡，葛雷夫相信自己人生中再沒有比這更美好的景緻。

邊撫觸著紐特身上的傷疤，慢慢退出後，葛雷夫輕彈了下指頭，兩人的身軀才變得清爽乾淨，馬上又迫不及待側躺著把紐特摟到懷裡，只見紐特瞇著眼嘴角一勾，一隻手就撫上葛雷夫的分身開始擼動。

「你還想要？」葛雷夫怔了一下。

「.....是你還想要，而我認為你應該不介意我也....試試看？」

「什麼？」

「像你為我做的一樣。我也好想看你......綻放的樣子.....」紐特整臉紅透的羞赧表情讓出口的話語撩撥力十足，葛雷夫覺得自己下身又開始鼓脹躁動。不由得暗自慶幸紐特整個舞會都用披巾把裸背遮起來，不然還真不知自己到底是怎麼忍過整晚不貼上去。

紐特手上一下不停地緩緩摩擦套弄，完全可以感受到透著羞澀的生疏節奏但又充滿粗糙的挑逗，葛雷夫禁不住要懷疑紐特在認識他以後除了潤滑咒外到底還偷學過哪些無杖魔法，竟然能直接用手就逼得他快棄甲投降。

真不該小覷他的奇獸飼育家，被喧囂的情慾撞擊的腦子裡只剩這念頭。

紐特凝望著葛雷夫半睜半閉的迷濛雙眼與依然揪著的眉頭，不禁生起一股把他從魔國會拐回自己皮箱隨身帶走的癡心妄想，不過想也知道不可能，這個責任心太重的嚴肅傢伙連年假都不願意休，跟自己田野調查奇獸棲地時的全心投入有得拚。

違反對方意志的事他永遠不會做，就跟對方內心抱持的想法一樣。

葛雷夫滿足的嘆氣，直接釋放在紐特手中，接著直接又靠上紐特開始咬嚙起他的肩窩來，在紐特的悶哼下，葛雷夫摻雜粗重呼吸的語氣帶著命令：「躺好。」

默念了潤滑咒語後，葛雷夫輕輕握住紐特又昂揚的分身，在紐特迷亂的注視下慢慢開始在自己的穴口按摩著，紐特一邊感受尖端觸碰到陌生柔軟的異樣感，一邊忍不住繼續握住葛雷夫的分身繼續套弄，葛雷夫深吸口氣後對準穴口緩緩坐下。

「啊.......」

紐特胯部整個繃緊，壓力似乎整個集中在分身頂端、正在努力擠入一個狹小的通道，葛雷夫屏氣凝神慢慢適應被侵入的異物感，紐特一看到葛雷夫因為隱忍蹙得更緊的眉頭，幾乎後悔到差點出聲喊停，但葛雷夫沒等他開口便用眼神安撫他：

沒關係。可以的。

隨著分身慢慢沒入葛雷夫，紐特錯覺自己似乎整個陷入葛雷夫密實的包圍中，連呼吸都跟對方融為一體，而葛雷夫正自己緩緩律動起來、並且慢慢深入，雖然一開始還一聲不吭，但當紐特的分身完全埋入自己的身體時，反覆來回刺激著神經的快感，讓他再也無法抑制斷斷續續的呻吟溢出唇畔。

紐特觀察過各種奇獸交配，各種物種、各式情境他都見識過，世上沒人像他研究的如此深入透徹，他知道這是傳遞基因繁衍後代的生物本能，但他始終無法體會不以創造生命為目的、單純交合產生的純粹歡愉，那從不是由任何研究中可一窺堂奧的。而他現在完全明白，當看到自己深愛的人完全接受自己、因為自己而被撩動到情慾毫無保留的盛放，是多麼深沉的喜悅。

紐特的心跳與葛雷夫忘情的呻吟亦步亦趨，配合肉體快感的沖刷與鼓動，高潮前一刻，原本仰著上身的葛雷夫低下頭注視著紐特亢奮到幾乎失焦的眼神，用嘴型無聲的說了三個字：

我愛你。

熱流衝入葛雷夫體內、熱氣暈上紐特的雙眼，葛雷夫的溫熱也同時噴灑在紐特的下腹，兩人就著下半身緊緊結合的姿勢，葛雷夫雙手抵在紐特兩側，撐住激情餘韻未消的自己不要直接癱在紐特身上，紐特則曲著手肘努力挺起身，兩人貪婪的繼續吸吞彼此的喘息，也同時把對方毫無保留的模樣牢牢鎖在心裡。

 

用無杖魔法清理過彼此後，兩人緊緊熨貼著，葛雷夫親了親紐特依然染著紅暈的臉：

「累嗎？」

「還好.....而且其實......我沒出什麼力啊....噢！」本想變換姿勢，但稍微挪動才發現腰部一陣痠麻。

葛雷夫笑著彈了下指頭，在紐特的臉紅中解除他身上的「運動傷害」。

「明明.....之前練了整晚的舞還沒怎樣的......」紐特尷尬到想把自己埋起來。

「因為是不同的『運動』。」

葛雷夫邊收緊擁抱，邊用膝蓋蹭了蹭懷中的人。

「你會習慣的，而我保證那不用太久。」他對他永遠都有耐心。

屈身對著紐特胸口的傷痕親吻了一下又一下，撫著紐特的心口，低聲探詢：

「以後，我想聽你說那些刻在你身上的故事，願意每天說給我聽嗎？」

「好，給我一輩子慢慢說。」紐特用親吻葛雷夫的美人尖作為回應。

 

 

 


End file.
